


Origins 2.

by writersmuse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Cheesy, Cute, Fluff, MLB, Marinette/Adrien - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Remake, adrienette - Freeform, re write, scene in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersmuse/pseuds/writersmuse
Summary: She could feel the rain trickling down her cheeks, she stood outside of the large exit unsure what to do. Of course, she’d forgotten her umbrella, that’s just Marinette in a nutshell, forgetful, clumsy, and completely love-struck by the blonde model everyone seemed to drool over.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 14





	Origins 2.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first ever fic on this account.  
> I really hope you enjoy it. I just wrote this as a one-shot remaking the scene from Origins part 2.  
> I will be posting quite a lot of one-shots here but please, let me know if you guys are interested in me making a complete story.  
> Important: When I left the little line to split the story, it's because the first half was Marinette's P.O.V, and the second half is Adrien's.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if I made any mistakes.

_eyes blue  
like the Atlantic,  
And I'm going down  
like the Titanic_

* * *

She could feel the rain trickling down her cheeks, she stood outside of the large exit unsure what to do. Of course, she’d forgotten her umbrella, that’s just Marinette in a nutshell, forgetful, clumsy, and completely love-struck by the blonde model everyone seemed to drool over.

She took a step back, seeking shelter from the vicious drops of rain. Marinette reached into her purse, scavenging for her phone to call her mom to pick her up. Just as she was about to pull out her phone, she could see two pairs of shoes standing directly in front of her, she would have immediately pulled out some pepper spray if she hadn’t memorized the shoes Adrien always wore to school every day.

Marinette looked up at the blonde goddess who stood before her, his arms covered in the rain as his hair clung to his neck in a way she only dreamed of doing, his clothes were slightly damp and sagged.

A few seconds passed before she realized his right hand had been held out to her in which he held an umbrella, he had a smile plastered to his face as his eyes glowed like the sun and the moon had been looking down at her.

Marinette extended her trembling hand towards him, no, not trembling because of the cold, more like, trembling because of how embarrassed and flustered she was.

“Yy-ou thank... I mean! T-thank you...” Marinette spoke shyly, as she looked down. Adrien chuckled lightly.

She stretched out her fingers waiting for him to move his hand so hers could wrap around the umbrella, though she would really  ** love  ** to touch his hand, she’d probably faint on the spot.

She took the umbrella in one hand moving it above her head, she stared up at him, mesmerized by his perfect looks, how could one look so glorious even when being drenched in rain?

Marinette could hear fits of giggles coming from the blonde, though she couldn’t see anyone laughing.

Oh.

The umbrella had shut around her entire face, and she’d only realized after sounds of giggles pulled her out of her thoughts. Marinette slightly lifted the bottom of the umbrella to witness Adrien attempting to contain his laughter but failing miserably. Adrien’s chuckle from earlier had quickly escalated from small chuckled to big roars of laughter, she made him laugh, Marinette made him laugh. She soon joined in and the sounds of giggles and joy spread throughout the exit.

* * *

Adrien lowered his umbrella as he slipped into his seat in the car his bodyguard parked right outside the school. Adrien caught a glimpse of his good friend Marinette, she was standing under the roof of the school, hand extended feeling the rain pricking her skin. As Gorilla was about to drive off, Adrien slightly yelled: “Wait!”

He slid open the door and hopped out his seat. He pulled out his umbrella as he began walking towards her, Marinette reached into her bag slowly pulling out his phone. Adrien wouldn’t let her disturb someone when he could help. Walking soon turned into fast walking, to jogging, to running over to Marinette.

He paused a few meters away from her as he caught his breath. Adrien opened his umbrella as he strolled towards her. Her head was slow as her hands quickly jolted to her bag but then paused and dropped to her side.   
He’d probably been waiting there for hours before she looked up at him and reached out to grip the umbrella. Her hand paused a few centimetres away from his. 

His face flushed a bright pink, he moved his hand slightly still holding the umbrella with the tips of his fingers preventing it from falling to the ground. She wrapped her hand around it as he let go. She lifted her head, she was staring right at him with those bright bluebell eyes, they were so... irresistible. 

He slightly turned around about to walk away as if he were leaving those thoughts behind until he heard a snap. Adrien quickly turned around, a worried expression was duck taped to his face. To his surprise, the umbrella had closed around Marinette’s face. He couldn’t help himself, Adrien grew into a fit off giggles holding his stomach as he tried to contain himself.

He watched her peek out from under the umbrella until she too, began to laugh. Her laugh, she had the prettiest laugh. 

**They stood there, just laughing, and neither of them could have hoped for anything different.**

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr where I post the same content and more! @eudixmonila


End file.
